


Journey to Middle Earth

by ambrolen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Isekai, Never finished, so like what 2002, wrote this when i was in the sixth grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: This is the first fanfic I wrote before I realized fanfic was a thing. I turned it in for a writing contest.My self insert and friend self inserts (i think) get transported to Middle Earth during The Lord of the Rings. Stops before anything cool happens haha
Comments: 1





	Journey to Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually more to this I just have no idea where it is right now. This was a print out I found and had to type up. I will add more if I find it!

In a fairly large house on the side of one of Missouri's many national forests, there lived a girl named Jenna Lee-Anne Morrison. Jenna was 12 years old, which is about the age of a child's "turning point" in life. Or at least that's my opinion. Right now, Jenna is finishing the book The Two Towers. She is on the last paragraph.

'Jenna! Wash up for dinner!' Jenna's mother called. Jenna was forced out of Middle Earth and was soon aware of the sounds in the kitchen and dining room.

'I'm nearly finished Mom!' Jenna yelled back over the noise but, not bothering to move from her cozy bed. ' _Frodo was alive and taken by the enemy_.' Jenna read. She was now finished with the book and was once again, forced out of Middle Earth.

Jenna has the next book in the series also because the book she borrowed from the public library has all three books of the series in it.

Jenna rolled off of her bed and walked a short way to her crowded bathroom, washed her hands, and joined her mother, father, and 5-year-old brother Steve.

The meal was hot dogs, Mac & cheese, and french-fries. Jenna finished quickly and went into her large but crowded room to put her books in her bag.

But first she decided to look at the maps in the back of her book, The Lord of the Rings. She picked up the book, sat on the bed, and suddenly, fell asleep! Jenna dreamed of elves, hobbits, dwarves, and other creatures in Middle Earth.

But when she woke up, she didn't remember anything. Also when Jenna woke up, she wasn't at home! She was in some strange land she hadn't seen before! Or had she? Jenna had a strange feeling of remembrance.

She looked around and found out she was in some type of forest with a river running through it. Then she noticed a group of five figures about 20 ft. ahead of her. Jenna saw a strong looking stick next to her and picked it up for protection as she cautiously and silently walked towards the group.

As she got closer, she found out it was her five friends from school: Jesse, Tasha, Cassandra, Jacob, and Michael!

She was so happy to see them she jumped up and down and shouted, 'Hi!'

Every one saw her and shouted 'hi' back just as happily.

'What in the world are we doing here and where is here!?!' Cassandra shouted at Jenna very impatiently.

'Well how am I supposed to know Cassandra!?! It isn't my fault that we got here!' Jenna shouted back angrily.

'Some how it seems like I've been here before.' Tasha said softly while she was looking at the forest.

Jenna turned around and her face softened and so did her voice. 'I think so too. I just thought it was just my imagination.'

Everyone else except for Cassandra and Jesse agreed with them and started thinking hard.

Jesse thought it was a hot day and went to the river to cool off and get a drink. She took her shoes and socks off and waded in. The water felt good on her already sweaty feet. Then, she took a drink and felt so refreshed because the water tasted so good! Then she called the others over there to take a drink of the cool and wonderful water.

'This water does taste good!' Jenna exclaimed as she dropped her stick. Jenna never really liked water so it surprised her and everyone else that she liked it that much.

'I've heard of a river whose water tasted this good but I can't remember where.'

'Hey! What's that book you have in your hand?' Tasha asked. Jenna had forgotten about her book and was glad she hadn't accidentally dropped it.

That gave Jenna an idea. 'Maybe it's the river from The Two Towers! The Entwash that's right next to the forest of the ents!'

'No way it couldn't be!' Jacob said.

'Well, there's no other explanation so I also believe that we are right beside the river Entwash.' Michael said as if he knew everything.

'That's just not logical Michael! I need a logical answer Michael and I need it now!' Cassandra shouted.

'Well I do believe that that is logical! At least that's the most 'logical' thing that you're going to get out of me!" Michael shouted back.

'What are ents and what is Entwash?" Jesse asked quietly. They didn't hear her. "What are ents and what is Entwash?' Jesse asked at her normal voice. They still didn't hear her. Jesse started to get mad. ' **WHAT ARE ENTS AND WHAT IS ENTWASH!?!** ' JEsse shouted on the top of her lungs. THat time they stopped yelling and finally heard her.

'Sorry Jess, uh, we forgot you didn't, err, know much about that kind of stuff. Ents are, um, tree herders from the um, The Lord of the Rings series and, uh, Entwash is a river that runs through their, um, forest which happens to be this, err, river.' Michael said sheepishly.

'No it's not!' Cassandra yelled. That started them arguing again.

The reason Jesse didn't know much about those things is because her mother didn't like that type of stuff and she only knew about the things her friends mentioned.

'So what are we going to do?' Tasha asked.

That stopped Michael and Cassandra's arguing. 'I have no idea what we are going to-' Cassandra's statement was cut short by a rustling noise behind them in the forest. They turned back and saw the trees' branches swaying. There wasn't any wind to make them move.

'That proves it!' Michael said looking strait at Cassandra. Cassandra blushed and turned away. Jacob and Michael high-fived, happy that a boy won the argument while Jesse looked very surprised.

Then Jenna said softly, 'We're in Middle Earth!'

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
